Triple Trouble
by chocouball
Summary: [Series] [Update!] Meet the triplets, Shim Jihoon, Shim Seungkwan, dan Shim Chan, yang dengan segala kepolosan mereka, selalu mampu membuat mama Changmin sakit kepala. [a TVXQ! and Seventeen fanfiction] [Changmin as a parents and chibi Jihoon, chibi Seungkwan, and chibi Chan as a child]
1. Prologue

**Title**

Triple Trouble

 **Author**

Uhm ―me?

 **Lenght**

For now, is around 600+ [i think] and chaptered yeay!

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, chibi Lee Jihoon, chibi Boo Seungkwan, chibi Lee Chan.

 **Pairing(s)**

Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, minor Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin/Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol/Lee Chan

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! mentioned M-Preg, Changmin and Yunho as a parrents, and Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Chan as a children.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

 _Meet the triplets, Jung Jihoon, Jung Seungkwan, dan Jung Chan, yang dengan segala kepolosan mereka, selalu mampu membuat mama Changmin sakit kepala._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog**

.

.

"Mama! Mama! Seungkwan-ie membuat kamar berantakan!"

Meet the first born, Shim Jihoon.

Genap berusia 4 tahun pas dua minggu yang lalu. Cerdas, pendiam dan kalau boleh dibilang sangat sangat hyung-able. Pada saat-saat tertentu sangat bisa diandalkan ―misal, menjaga tas punggung mama Changmin saat mereka pergi piknik ke taman kota. Tipikal balita yang akan meninjumu tanpa pandang bulu kalau kau berani mengusik dunianya ―dan kedua adiknya. Sangat membenci ketika para orang dewasa memanggilnya imut. Jihoon tidak imut. Jihoon tampan. Titik.

"Bukan salahku! Salah Jihoon-ie hyung-ie!"

Then, meet the second born, Shim Seungkwan.

Sama seperti Jihoon, genap berusia 4 tahun dua minggu yang lalu. Dua menit lebih muda. Hanya dua menit. Hyperaktif, cerewet. Tipikal balita yang akan menjambak rambutmu kalau kau berani mengambil lolipopnya. Sangat menyukai para orang dewasa yang memanggilnya cantik. Dan jatuh cinta pada benda bernama kaca. Seungkwan adalah diva, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya dari berlama-lama berdiri di depan kaca mengagumi rambutnya ―meski mama Changmin meneriakinya untuk makan siang.

"Mama, buku menggambarku hilang. Mama tahu ada di mana?"

Then, meet the last born, Shim Chan.

Layaknya kedua hyungdeulnya, genap berusia 4 tahun dua minggu yang lalu. Tiga menit lebih muda dari Seungkwan dan lima menit lebih muda dari Jihoon. Selalu berpikir positif dan tersenyum ceria ―pusing mama Changmin langsung hilang karenanya. Dan seperti bocah bungsu di keluarga manapun di dunia, kelewat polos, selalu terbully, tapi Chan menyayangi kedua hyungdeulnya. Tipikal balita yang akan langsung menangis keras memanggil mamanya saat kedua hyungdeulnya berebut milkshake dan tidak sengaja memukul kepalanya di tengah-tengah pergumulan.

"Jihoon-ie, berhenti berlari mengitari meja makan, sayang. Seungkwan-ie, rapikan mainanmu atau mama sembunyikan kacamu? Dan Chan-ie, mama rasa kau meninggalkan buku menggambarmu di atas sofa ruang tamu."

Finally, meet the mama, Shim Changmin.

Janda ―oops, duda, beranak tiga yang genap berusia 25 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Neat-freak. Perfectionist. Sangat memuja ketiga buah hatinya yang kadang ―coret, sering bikin sakit kepala. Sudah menyerah menyuruh si kembar berhenti memanggilnya mama sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hal itu mustahil dilakukan. Si kembar bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala saat mereka ingin.

Mantan istri ―ehm, suami dari Jung Yunho, pemilik perusahaan Go-Internasional. Alasan bercerai? Klasik, Changmin laki-laki, Yunho laki-laki, dan keluarga Yunho tidak bisa melihat di mana indahnya hubungan itu terjadi. Umma Jung adalah penganut paham laki-laki harus menikah dengan perempuan dan sebaliknya.

Bagaimana pernikahan mereka berdua bisa terjadi? Masih menjadi suatu misteri.

Changmin memulai usaha bakery untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya setelah bercerai. Penghasilannya lumayan besar untuk seorang pemula, dan ia bersyukur karenanya. Memiliki tiga orang anak dengan nafsu makan melebihi orang dewasa tentu butuh banyak biaya.

"Mama! jangan sembunyikan kaca Seungkwan-ie!"

"Seungkwan, jangan berteriak pada mamamu."

"Mama huweee."

"Sudah mama bilang, Jihoon-ie, berhenti berlari mengitari meja makan. Sekarang kau jatuh. Aigooo, anak mama, sini."

"Mamaaa mangdoong merobek buku menggambarku! Mamaaaaaa!"

"Sayang, mama di meja makan, kemari saja."

"Mamaaa ke sini mamaaaa."

"Chan―"

"Mamaa huweee sakiiiit."

"Aigoo, Jihoon―"

"Mamaaa selimut ini ditaruh di mana?"

"Di atas lema ―"

"Mamaaaaa!"

"Mamaaaaa!"

"Mamaaaaa!"

Jadi, beginilah keseharian mama Changmin dan si kembar.

Memusingkan.

.

.

A/N: Sooooo, gimana? XD

Jadi niatnya ntar mau ngepost keseharian si mama Changmin sama si kembar yang bikin pusing.

Dan tenang, chibi-chibi ini nggak cuma bertiga. Keseluruhan member Seventeen aku bikin chibi-chibi di kindergarten [temen-temen sekelasnya Jihoon, Seungkwan, sama Chan] ceritanya.

Ada yang tertarik?

And lastly, **Mind to review and gimme your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**

Triple Trouble

 **Author**

Uhm ―me?

 **Lenght**

This chapter is around 2000+

 **Rate**

K

 **Cast**

Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, chibi Lee Jihoon, chibi Boo Seungkwan, chibi Lee Chan [and others]

 **Pairing(s)**

Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, minor Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin/Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol/Lee Chan [but can change]

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! mentioned M-Preg, Changmin and Yunho as a parrents, and Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Chan as a children.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

 _Meet the triplets, Shim Jihoon, Shim Seungkwan, dan Shim Chan, yang dengan segala kepolosan mereka, selalu mampu membuat mama Changmin sakit kepala._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter I**

.

.

"Hyung _jelek_."

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya dari piring pancakenya dan mendelik. Seungkwan, bocah yang lebih muda hanya dua menit darinya itu sedang memeletkan lidahnya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah ―dan karena ia merasa ia adalah _hyung_ yang baik dan membanggakan mamanya, Jihoon kembali mengunyah pancakenya tidak peduli.

" _Jihoon hyung jelek. Jelek. Jelek. Jelek_." Seungkwan kembali menggodanya tanpa suara.

 _Uh_. _Bocah ini_.

Jihoon memotong pancakenya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan melempari Seungkwan dengan potongan pancake itu. Lengkap dengan saus madu dan lelehan cokelatnya.

Seungkwan memekik ―sungguh, tidak ada lelaki-lelakinya sama sekali, dan Jihoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan balita yang senang bermain dengan makanan ―Seungkwan adalah seorang diva di rumah kecil keluarga Shim, dan sangat membenci jika ada benda kotor menempel pada tubuhnya ―sifat _neat-freak_ nya ini diturunkan secara langsung dari sang mama, dan Jihoon, sebagai hyung yang sangat mengenal adiknya dengan baik, memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Jemari mungilnya kembali melemparkan amunisi andalannya –potongan pancake dengan madu dan cokelat.

"Hyung!"

"Jihoon-a, jangan menjahili adikmu."

Yang disebut mencebilkan bibirnya dan menusuk pancakenya setengah hati. _Bukan salahnya kan kalau Seungkwan sekarang jadi kelihatan seperti gembel karena lelehan cokelat dan madu di bajunya. Dan tidak cantik lagi._ Di seberangnya, sang adik ―meski sakit hati karena tampilannya jauh dari kata cantik sekarang, tersenyum menang dan tertawa tanpa suara, memancing sang kakak untuk kembali melemparinya dengan potongan pancake.

"Kalau kau membuang-buang sarapanmu, mama tidak akan memasakkan sarapan lagi untukmu."

Mereka berdua lupa, Changmin berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jihoon mendengus keras-keras.

"Jangan mendengus di meja makan, sayang."

Kali ini, si adik tertawa keras.

"Seungkwan-ie, apa yang mama bilang tentang tertawa saat sedang makan?"

"Maaf, mama."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri adonan kuenya.

"Omong-omong, di mana Chan-ie, hmm?"

Jihoon menunjuk arah kamar mandi dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil. "Chan-ie sedang pipis."

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Seungkwan-ie, Jihoon-ie, kalau kalian sudah selesai, bantu mama memasukkan ini ke dalam kantong, _arra_?"

Dua bocah itu mengangguk dan mengunyah pancakenya cepat-cepat.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie, masukkan yang berbentuk beruang ke kantung yang ini."

Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan kue beruang satu persatu ke dalam kantung. Changmin menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, Jihoon benar-benar mau membantunya. Ia melirik ke arah dua putranya yang lain dan menghela nafas frustasi.

Dua putranya yang lain sedang terlibat perang saudara. Chan, menjerit-jerit berisik sedang berusaha menghindari lelehan cokelat yang berusaha ditempelkan ke pipinya oleh Seungkwan.

"Kwan-ie, jangan nakal."

Seungkwan nyengir lebar lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya. Ia memilih melipir memepet Jihoon. Saat di rasa Changmin tidak melihat, bocah jahil itu memeperkan jarinya ke kaos Jihoon.

Si sulung, tidak terima di peper, menyikut sang adik tepat di perut.

Dan bocah itu menangis.

"Mamaaa huweeeeee."

Changmin menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa, hmm?"

Seungkwan menunjuk Jihoon. "Hoon-ie memukulku!"

Si sulung menatapnya tidak percaya. Kapan dia melakukannya?

"Tidak, mama. Kwan-ie bohong."

"Tapi perutku sakit."

"Tapi aku tidak memukulmu."

"Kau memukulku, Hoon-ie, menggunakan sikut."

"Tapi namanya bukan memukul."

Changmin melerai keduanya. "Kenapa kau menyikut adikmu, Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon menunjukkan noda di kaosnya dan bergumam, "Kwan-ie yang melakukannya."

Changmin tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus kepala Seungkwan. "Jadi, karena mama melarangmu menakali Chan-ie, sekarang kau menakali hyungmu?"

Seungkwan ―sudah berhenti menangis, nyengir lebar.

Changmin mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala bocah itu dan menasehatinya. "Jangan menakali saudaramu, Kwan-ie. Lihat, karena kau nakal dan hyungmu tidak suka, dia menyikutmu." Lalu beralih menatap Jihoon. Yang ditatap masih sibuk memasukkan kue ke dalam kantong. "Jihoon-ie, meskipun adikmu menakalimu, jangan menyikutnya. Kau juga tidak suka saat Kwan-ie menjambakmu, kan? Rasanya sakit. Oke?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang berbaikan."

Seungkwan melemparkan dirinya ke arah Jihoon dan memeluknya.

"Coba cium."

"Mmwah!"

Seungkwan mencium Jihoon tepat di bibir. Si sulung akhirnya nyengir dan balas memeluk sang adik.

"Mama, Chan-ie mau cium juga."

Changmin terkekeh dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Chan keras-keras.

"Mama, cium dali hyung-ie juga."

Kedua hyungnya serempak menolak.

Kali ini, tangis Chan yang melengking yang terdengar.

.

.

Changmin membenahi letak hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dengan benar dan mendesah, "Hoon-ie, mama harus ke toko sebentar. Mama sudah memanggil Kyuhyun ahjussi untuk menjaga kalian bertiga dan membantu memasukkan kue-kue ini. Jangan nakal dan jaga kedua adikmu, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Nde, mama."

Changmin mendaratkan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala si sulung dan melambai pada si tengah dan si bungsu sedang bermain di ruang tengah.

Changmin agak tidak tega meninggalkan ketiganya dalam pengawasan Kyuhyun ―tapi Kyuhyun dapat dipercaya, mereka berteman sudah 24 tahun, jadi, meski ia memiliki firasat yang buruk, Changmin mengabaikannya. Ia melangkah ringan menyusuri jalanan Seoul dan menggigil.

"Aish! Dingin!"

.

.

"Halo, anak-anak!"

Ketiga balita itu menoleh dari kegiatan mereka berguling-guling di karpet ―ini ide Chan. Karena kedua hyungnya membuatnya menangis, maka mereka berdua harus mengikuti permainan apapun yang si bungsu usulkan.

"Kyuhyun jucci!"

Meet the first neighbour, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tetangga keluarga Shim yang paling dekat. Tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah. Sudah delapan tahun memendam cinta pada mama Changmin dan selalu gagal menjadi papa baru si kembar. Padahal si kembar mengidolakan Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menjalin pertemanan sejak mereka masih menyusu pada ibu masing-masing. Saking dekatnya, Changmin tidak mau menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun.

Alasannya remeh temeh.

Changmin uke.

Kyuhyun juga uke.

Jadi, bye.

"Aku membawakan kalian buah strawberry!"

Senang sekali menyogok si kembar dengan makanan yang mereka suka. Selalu mendapatkan tendangan di bokong kapanpun Changmin tahu dia membawakan gula-gula.

Si kembar tidak boleh makan gula-gula terlalu banyak.

"YAY!"

Seungkwan yang paling semangat. Ini buah kesukaannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

"Membantu mama memasukkan kue ke dalam kantong." Jihoon menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Kyu jussi mau membantu juga?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."

.

.

Jihoon menatap kue beruang di tangannya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya, ya?_

Mama Changmin belum pernah memberinya kue yang berbentuk beruang yang ini. Biasanya mama Changmin hanya memberinya cookies. Atau bolu yang lembut. Kue ini bentuknya menarik.

 _Jihoon penasaran_.

Jihoon melirik kedua adiknya. Dua-duanya sedang sibuk dengan misi penting mereka. Chan masih sibuk memasukkan kue ke dalam kantung ―kue Chan berbentuk bunga. Dan Seungkwan juga sama, masih berkutat merapikan pembungkus kue di tangannya ―kue Seungkwan berbentuk wajah kucing, omong-omong.

Jihoon melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan mengerutkan kening.

 _Oh, kemana Kyuhyun ahjussi_?

Jihoon baru ingat. Kyuhyun ahjussi keluar sebentar. Teman sekantornya menelpon. Ada urusan penting katanya. Ia kembali menatap kue beruang di tangannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang perut.

 _Jihoon lapar_.

"Enak."

Jihoon menoleh kaget.

Seungkwan sedang mengunyah kuenya.

"Kenapa kau makan, Kwan-ie?"

Seungkwan memamerkan deretan giginya. "Aku lapar," katanya iseng.

Jihoon menatap kembali kue di tangannya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dia galau. Dia ingin makan. Dia juga lapar. Tapi dia takut mama Changmin marah.

 _Tunggu_.

Mama Changmin tidak melarangnya makan... kan?

Mama Changmin hanya berpesan supaya tidak nakal.. kan?

Jihoon memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk mantap. Ia akan memakannya. Ia lapar. Mama Changmin pasti mengerti.

Jadi, balita ini menggigit kue di tangannya.

 _Oh, enak._

Tanpa sadar, Jihoon mengambil lebih banyak kue ke pangkuannya.

Si bungsu, melihat kedua kakaknya makan kue, ikut meraih kue bunganya dan menggigitnya juga.

Jadilah, si kembar duduk anteng di atas lantai, makan kue dengan kalem di dapur.

.

.

"Astaga."

Kyuhyun ingin menjerit. Ia baru saja kembali dari luar dan ―voila! Kue-kue yang seharusnya masuk ke kantong dan dipak untuk dijual di toko, kini beralih masuk ke dalam perut si kembar.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Changmin-ie astaga!"

Chan menatapnya dan nyengir lebar. "Jucci mau?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Ia berdiri dan keluar ―menelpon Changmin, memberitahunya segala kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Chan-ie, daripada untuk Kyu jussi, lebih baik untukku saja."

"Hyung-ie cudah makan banyak."

"Tapi aku masih lapar."

"Tidak, ini untuk Kyu jucci." Chan berdiri dan mulai menjauh dalam upaya menyelamatkan potongan terakhir dari kue-kue enak sang mama untuk Kyuhyun ahjussinya.

"Chan-ie! Berikan padaku! Aku juga ingin mencoba yang bunga."

"Chilo!"

Si tengah dan si bungsu adu teriak.

"Kwan-ie, jangan berteriak. Mama melarangnya!"

"Hoon-ie juga berteriak!"

"Itu karena kau berteriak dari tadi!"

"Chan-ie!"

"Andwaeeee!"

Dua balita itu mulai berlarian memutari seisi rumah. Chan, menjerit sembari berusaha memasukkan kuenya ke dalam kaosnya, kemudian Seungkwan, mengejar si bungsu karena berpendapat kue cantik itu harus masuk ke dalam perutnya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Sementara Jihoon, mengunyah kuenya sendiri sembari berdiri di pinggir ―berusaha menghentikan kedua saudaranya dengan teriakan. Jihoon menolak capek, saudara-saudara.

Prang!

Satu loyang berisi adonan yang belum masuk ke dalam oven jatuh ―tersenggol lengan Chan dalam upaya melarikan diri dari sergapan Seungkwan. Jihoon, kini perhatiannya teralih, berjingkat mendekat dan menjawil adonan tersebut. Ia menjilat jarinya dan membulatkan mata.

 _Oh, ini juga enak_.

Bruk!

Satu kursi meja makan jatuh terguling, kali ini, Seungkwan yang sengaja mendorongnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk meramaikan suasana.

Lalu satu bungkus tepung terigu terguling menimpa si bungsu karena Chan tidak sengaja menggapai kantung tepung terigu untuk pegangan ―Seungkwan berhasil menarik kaus bagian belakangnya. Membuat Chan diselimuti bubuk putih di sekujur tubuhnya dan bersin parah.

Seungkwan, memutuskan melupakan kue yang menjadi sengketa dan menolong si bungsu bangkit dari lantai, melihat bubuk tepung terigu sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia mulai meraupnya segenggam dan melemparnya ke udara.

"Salju!" teriaknya antusias.

Jihoon melirik adiknya dan berpikir, tumben sekali bocah ini mau-maunya main kotor-kotoran.

Chan ―masih berusaha menghentikan bersinnya, ikut meraup segenggam juga dan mereka berdua memulai perang yang lain. Perang tepung terigu.

"Hoon-ie! Kau harus mencoba!"

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia masih merasa begitu tertarik dengan tekstur lembut adonan kue yang biasa ia lihat sedang diolah mamanya.

"Jihoon-ie! Salju!"

Jihoon menoleh lagi dan kali ini terpana. Seungkwan menaburkan banyak sekali tepung dan kini bubuk halus itu berterbangan dimana-mana. Seperti salju asli. _Oh, sepertinya main salju-saljuan juga menyenangkan_.

Lalu mulai bergabung dengan kedua saudaranya.

"Kwan ―hatchu!" Chan masih bersin-bersin.

Jihoon tertawa lebar. Ia meraup segenggam dan menaburkannya kemana-mana ―meja makan, di atas adonan, di lantai dapur, di atas peralatan makan pokoknya di mana-mana.

.

.

"Anak-anak, mama pu―"

Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"―lang."

"Jihoon-ie! Seungkwan-ie! Chan-ie! Apa yang kalian lakukan astaga!"

Si kembar, diselimuti tepung terigu, nyengir lebar dan berlarian memeluk Changmin ―yang masih berdiri shock di pintu dapur. Changmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan diri di tengah-tengah jeritan ketiga putranya. Kyuhyun memang menelponnya dan memberitahunya ulah nakal si kembar ―membuatnya panik dan cepat pulang.

 _Tapi dia tidak mengira separah ini_.

"Mama, mama, kami bermain salju!"

Pandangan Changmin tertuju pada lantai dan mengernyit. Kini dapurnya yang cantik sudah menjelma menjadi padang terigu.

"Mama, ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Ia menatap kursi meja makan yang terbalik dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Mama, Chan-ie punya kue untuk mama. tadinya untuk Kyuhyun jucci, tapi tidak jadi. Untuk mama caja."

Changmin menatap horror kue-kuenya yang kini hanya tinggal nama. Sebagian besar sudah jelas masuk ke dalam perut si kembar. Ia menatap adonan kuenya di loyang dengan penuh harapan ―hanya untuk menjerit histeris dalam hati saat melihatnya tergeletak di lantai dapur dengan mengenaskan.

"Mama, kapan-kapan main lagi ya."

Changmin harus menutup tokonya sehari kalau begini. Tidak ada yang bisa dijual.

"Mama harus mencobanya."

Apa kabar dengan pendapatan hari ini?

"Mama, hidung Chan-ie cakit. Belsin telus dali tadi."

Oh. Dia belum belanja bulanan. Buah-buahan di kulkas sudah habis. Bagaimana kalau si kembar lapar dan butuh cemilan sehat?

"Mamaaaa."

Changmin pusing saudara-saudara.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N** :

Soooo, here we go, first chapter. Jadi, ini nantinya macem series gitu, satu chapter satu tema dan langsung ending. Tapi ntar tiap chapter ada keterkaitannya.

Si triplets belom masuk kindergarten. Mungkin di chapter kedua? Ahaha.

Anyway, interaksinya baru sebatas mama-triplets-sama tetangga [Kyuhyun].

Interaksi Changmin-Yunho-triplets-dan teman-teman kindergartennya belom ada. Masih lagi pengembangan cerita. Yang sabar yaaa XD

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memencet ikon Favorite dan Follow.

Arigatou!

.

.

 **Balesan Review**

.

.

 **LuBaekShipper** ―ahaha, ini udah di lanjut, chingu ^^

 **Changru Minru** ―udah dilanjut yaaa :3 umm bakal balik nggak yaaa? Kamu maunya gimana? Ahaha XD

 **Someone** ―ahaha yang masih cadel Chan doang. Kan dia yang paling polos XD jangan dicubit, Seungkwan nggigit :3 ini udah dilanjut yaaa XD

 **Uhee** ―ini udah dilanjut yaaaa XD

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

"Changmin-ie, aku minta maaf."

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja tidak dimaafkan."

"Chang―"

"Kau baru saja membuatku bangkrut dalam sehari, Kyuhyun. Bakeryku hari ini tutup. Astaga."

"Changmin, tapi itu semua ketiga anakmu yang memakannya."

Hening.

Changmin memikirkan si kembar yang sekarang sudah tertidur nyenyak setelah ia memarahi mereka.

Ia mengingat wajah mendung ketiganya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menyalahkanmu dan meminta ganti rugi darimu."

"Waeeeee!"

Changmin, pemuja sejati ketiga buah hatinya.

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**

Triple Trouble

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

This chapter is around 4000+

 **Rate**

K

 **Cast**

Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, chibi Lee Jihoon, chibi Boo Seungkwan, chibi Lee Chan, chibi Kwon Soonyoung, chibi Chwe Hansol, chibi Hong Jisoo, chibi Wen Junhui, chibi Xu Minghao, chibi Jeon Wonwoo

 **Pairing(s)**

Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, minor Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, Chwe Hansol/Boo Seungkwan, Hong Jisoo/Lee Chan [i can change it!]

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Drama, Family

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! mentioned M-Preg, Changmin and Yunho as a parents, and Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Chan as a children.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Kim Mingyu is mine!

 **Summary**

Meet the triplets, Shim Jihoon, Shim Seungkwan, dan Shim Chan, yang dengan segala kepolosan mereka, selalu mampu membuat mama Changmin sakit kepala.

.

.

Changmin memandang puluhan brosur tentang sekolah di kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas. Sudah saatnya si kembar masuk sekolah―meski sebenarnya belum, si kembar baru genap 4 tahun.

"Sedang memperhatikan apa?"

Changmin menoleh dan menunjukkan brosur di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk seraya membaca brosur di atas konter, pria itu baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan―dia bekerja di bakery Changmin.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau serius mau memasukkannya tahun ini?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Ada yang salah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Si kembar masih 4 tahun, bukan?"

"Aku berencana memasukkannya sedini mungkin. Rasanya mereka sudah cukup pintar untuk masuk sekolah."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bukan cukup lagi―mereka memang pintar."

"Lalu menurutmu sekolah mana yang cocok?"

"Kau harus mencari sekolah yang menyediakan pawang, Changmin."

"Eh?"

"Kau lupa ketiga anakmu nakalnya seperti apa?"

Sebuah loyang kue menghantam dahi Kyuhyun dengan indahnya.

.

.

"Mama, apa itu sekolah?"

Changmin berhenti mengaduk adonan. Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan Jihoon―yang sibuk membuka-buka buku bergambar di atas karpet.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan sekolah, Jihoon-ie?"

Dia merasa terharu. Putra sulungnya menanyakan sekolah bahkan sebelum ia sempat memberitahu mereka rencananya menyekolahkan mereka.

Jihoon mendongak dari bukunya. "Tadi ada film. Film anak sekolah."

"Iya?"

Jihoon mengangguk antusias. Di sebelahnya Seungkwan ikut-ikut mengangguk heboh. "Mama, mama harus menontonnya."

"Benal, mama halus menontonnya."

"Filmnya menceritakan tentang apa, Seungkwan?"

"Umm―poppo?"

"Iya. Banyak cekali olang-olang poppo di film itu."

"Oh―APA?! POPPO? DI MANA KAU MENONTON FILM ITU, JIHOON?"

Jihoon menunjuk pintu keluar. "Kyuhyun ahjussi."

Seungkwan beringsut duduk. "Mama, kenapa orang-orang suka sekali poppo? Di dalam film orang-orang poppo banyak sekali." Ia merentangkan kesepuluh jari mungilnya. "Sebanyak ini."

"KAU MENGHITUNGNYA, SEUNGKWAN?!" Changmin histeris.

Seungkwan mengangguk polos.

Changmin bersumpah akan memotong separuh dari gaji Kyuhyun karena memberikan tontonan yang tidak berpendidikan pada si kembar.

.

.

"Mama, kita akan pergi sekolah?"

Changmin mengangguk. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memasukkan si kembar ke sekolah dekat rumah. Ia memakaikan kemeja rapi pada Jihoon dan memakaikannya dasi kupu-kupu yang lucu. Jihoon menyentuh dasinya penasaran.

Changmin menepuk kedua pipi Jihoon lembut dan mengecup hidungnya. "Duduklah di meja makan dan tunggu mama mendandani kedua adikmu, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan melarikan kaki mungilnya menuju meja makan.

"Seungkwan, kemari sayang."

"Tidak mau!" seru bocah itu sebelum melarikan diri bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian.

Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"Seungkwan-ie, anak mama yang paling cantik, tidak mau mama dandani supaya tambah cantik?"

Seungkwan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu lemari. "Tambah cantik?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Tambah cantik."

Seungkwan beringsut mendekat. Changmin mengeluarkan ibu jari dari dalam mulutnya. "Jangan menggigit ibu jarimu, Kwan-ie."

Seungkwan mengangguk dan membiarkan Changmin memakaikan kemeja yang sama dengan kemeja yang dikenakan Jihoon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mama,"

"Hm."

"Apa rambut Kwan-ie bagus?"

"Bagus sekali."

"Mama,"

"Hm?"

"Pakai pita?"

"Kwan-ie, pita untuk anak perempuan."

"Tapi mama bilang Kwan-ie cantik."

Changmin menghela nafas. "Iya, kau selalu cantik. Bahkan tanpa pita. Oke?"

Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sang mama. mencari tahu apakah Changmin berbohong atau tidak. Setelah puas mengamati kedua mata Changmin, pada akhirnya Seungkwan mengangguk dan duduk tenang di pangkuan Changmin sementara sang mama membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Ia menepuk kedua pipi Seungkwan lembut dan mencium dahinya.

"Nah, susul kakakmu di meja makan dan tunggu mama dan Chan-ie ke sana. Oke?"

"Oke." Balita itu mengangguk dan berlari menuju meja makan.

"Chan-ie? Chan-ie?"

Si bungsu melongok dari balik selimut bayinya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menyeret selimut bayinya bersamanya.

"Aigooo. Anak mama yang paling lucu, kenapa, hm?"

Chan berbisik, "Takut."

"Takut kenapa sayang?"

"Cekolah."

Changmin mengangkat si bungsu dan mendudukkannya di paha. "Ada apa dengan sekolah?"

"Kata Kyu jucci, di cekolah banyak anak nakal."

"Kyuhyun ahjussi berbohong padamu."

Chan mendongak. "Benalkah?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias. "Mama dulu selalu semangat berangkat sekolah. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Chan menggeleng.

"Karena mama tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan teman-teman."

Chan menunduk. "Tapi belmain belcama Jihoon-ie dan Kwan-ie cudah cukup."

Changmin mengangkat dagu Chan. "Chan-ie, dengarkan mama, sangat menyenangkan bertemu dengan teman-teman."

"Benalkah?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Chan-ie percaya pada mama?"

Chan mengangguk lalu membiarkan Changmin memakaikan kemejanya.

"Baiklah, karena Chan-ie sekarang sudah tampan sekali, ayo kita susul kedua hyungmu."

Changmin menganga saat melihat Jihoon duduk tenang di atas meja makan. Balita itu sedang bermain dengan sendok dan sumpit sendirian sementara Seungkwan duduk anteng di atas kursinya.

"Jihoon-ie! Saat mama menyuruhmu duduk di meja makan, maksud mama di kursi di meja makan! Bukan benar-benar di atas meja makan, sayang!"

.

.

"Mama, cucu."

Changmin menyudurkan satu gelas susu ke tangan Chan dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Mama, su―"

Changmin kembali menyudurkan satu gelas susu yang lain. Ia berbalik dan kembali mengolah sayur mayur di tangannya.

"Mama―"

Tanpa bicara, Changmin menyudurkan gelas susu terakhir. Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan meminum susunya tanpa protes.

"Mama, lapar."

"Kwan-ie, kau sudah menghabiskan satu gelas susu dan masih lapar?"

Seungkwan nyengir lebar. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Mama masih memasaknya."

"Mama, Chan-ie mau buah."

Sebelah tangan Changmin otomatis membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih buah apapun yang mampu dijangkaunya. Ia memberikannya pada Chan tanpa menoleh dari penggorengan.

"Mama, Chan-ie mau tobeli. Bukan banana."

Changmin kembali membuka pintu kulkas dengan satu tangan dan mengambil satu pak buah strawberry. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja Chan.

"Mama, minum."

Satu gelas air Changmin berikan pada Jihoon.

"Mama, biboo jatuh."

Changmin menunduk dan mengambil plushie beruang untuk Seungkwan.

"Mama―"

Changmin mengambilkan sumpit untuk Jihoon.

"Ma―"

Changmin berjinjit mengambil mangkuk untuk tempat buah di atas rak untuk si bungsu. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mematikan kompor. Changmin berbalik dan menyeringai, "Sekarang apa lagi, sayang?"

Ketiga putra kembarnya memamerkan gigi mereka. "MAKAAAAN!" seru ketiganya dan tertawa.

.

.

"Jadi nantinya, Jihoon-ie masuk ke dalam kelas A―kelas bunga matahari, Seungkwan-ie masuk ke dalam kelas B―kelas bunga melati, dan Chan-ie masuk ke dalam kelas C―kelas bunga sepatu."

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Eh? Kenapa berbeda-beda?"

"Jihoon-ie cerdas sekali, Changmin-ssi, jadi sebaiknya dia masuk ke dalam kelas A, di sana akan dilakukan pengembangan untuk otaknya. Dan Seungkwan-ie, saya rasa dia adalah balita dengan kreativitas yang tinggi, masuk ke dalam kelas B adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Dan umm, Chan-ie, kami belum tahu potensi apa yang bisa dikembangkan, jadi sementara, masuk ke dalam kelas C."

"Oh."

Ini diskriminasi. Changmin tidak terima. Si kembar tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Saya rasa Chan-ie bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kelas B, Taeyeon-ssi." Changmin memulai argumennya.

Taeyeon tersenyum. "Kami belum bisa menentukannya, Changmin-ssi, sementara seperti ini. Nanti seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, potensi mereka akan lebih terlihat."

Changmin menghela nafasnya dan mengalah. Lagipula si kembar butuh bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Selama ini teman bermain si kembar hanyalah koleksi lego milik sang mama, loyang kue, buku menggambar, Kyuhyun jussi, dan dirinya.

Ia mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya.

.

.

Changmin melambai pada ketiga buah hatinya dan berbalik saat para guru menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba Changmin gelisah saat melihat pintu kelas tertutup. Dia tahu dia lupa memberitahu sesuatu tapi sesuatu itu apa persisnya dia juga lupa.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan memutuskan mengacuhkannya.

Toh, dia punya rutinitas yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukan saat ini―selain memotong setengah gaji Kyuhyun karena sudah menanamkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada otak si kembar.

"Tunggu saja, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup bulan depan karena kurang uang," katanya dengan seringai kejam.

.

.

Sepanjang waktu bermain, Seungkwan merengut. Tentu saja. Dia dipisahkan dari kedua saudaranya dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman berada di kelas ini. Semua anak-anak bermain bersama kelompoknya―meninggalkan Seungkwan merajuk di mejanya.

Seungkwan menatap ke sekelilingnya, mencari teman yang senasib dan sepenanggungan. Sampai sudut matanya menangkap si bocah bule juga sedang duduk sendirian di ujung mejanya.

Seungkwan berdiri dan beringsut mendekat.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Hansol. Aneh―bule tapi namanya seperti orang Korea. Bukankah biasanya bule punya nama yang aneh-aneh? Seperti princess Ariel? Atau princess Aurora?

 _Seungkwan punya hobi nonton Disney Princess. Jangan bilang siapapun_.

Seungkwan melempar senyum lebar saat tiba di meja si anak bule dan langsung duduk melipir.

Hansol menatapnya sebentar dan balas tersenyum lebar.

Seungkwan terdiam. pipinya panas.

Hansol tampan sekali. Lebih tampan dari mamanya―meski dipanggil mama, tetap saja, Changmin laki-laki. Lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun ahjussi.

Bahkan lebih tampan dari prince Jihoon―ketika mereka main drama buatan mama Changmin, Jihoon berperan jadi pangeran, Seungkwan jadi putri duyung―tentu saja!―dan Chan jadi nenek sihir.

"Hansol?"

"Hm?"

"Hansol punya senyum yang tampan." Seungkwan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sungguh. Lebih tampan dari senyum mama."

Sesaat Hansol mengerutkan keningnya. "Mamamu tampan?" mana ada seorang ibu-ibu tampan?

Hansol- _a_ , kau hanya belum mengerti tentang konsep kehidupan hubungan sesama jenis, sayang.

Seungkwan mengangguk bersemangat. "Mama tampan sekali. Tapi sekarang, lebih tampan Hansol."

Hansol terdiam. dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dibilang tampan oleh teman _laki-laki_ nya. "Oh―uh. _Thanks_."

"Hah?"

Hansol tersenyum ragu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Umm― _Kamsahamnida_?"

Seungkwan membulatkan mulutnya. "Ooo." Lalu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang menyilaukan mata.

Lalu tiba-tiba Seungkwan terdorong ke belakang―semakin ke belakang―semakin ke belakang―dan saat Seungkwan berkedip, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sisi seberang meja. Jauh dari Hansol.

Hansol _nya_.

Seungkwan menatap serombongan bocah perempuan yang tiba-tiba menyerbu pembicaraannya dengan sang pangeran. Ia menatap salah seorang bocah yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hansol dan mulai memegang pipi Hansol. Dan melihat Hansol yang tidak menolak, Seongkwan jengkel.

Belum pernah ada yang membuatnya sejengkel ini―selain ketika Jihoon tidak sengaja mendorongnya ke dalam selokan di tepi taman beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ugh, _bocah berambut panjang berpita yang menyebalkan_.

Dia tidak cantik-cantik amat. Masih lebih cantik Seungkwan kemana-mana.

Lihat, dua matanya sipit sementara Seungkwan punya doe eyes yang indah. Bukannya rasis―kakak sulungnya juga matanya hanya separuh, tapi itu adalah bagian tubuhnya yang paling dibanggakan, selain rambutnya yang diturunkan dari mamanya langsung. Ingat, mama Changmin terkenal dengan mata rusanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jihoon adalah kakak yang sangat ia sayang―terlepas dari betapa jahilnya dia, dan tentu saja, _Seungkwan sangat tidak menyayangi bocah perempuan berpita itu_. Jadi, di sinilah bedanya si sipit berpita dan si sipit kakaknya.

Jadi, kenapa Hansol lebih tertarik di kelilingi bocah-bocah itu ketimbang dirinya?

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Sepertinya setelah dilihat lagi, Hansol hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Oh, iya. Seungkwan lupa. Hansol kan bule. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebagian besar bocah perempuan itu katakan.

Seungkwan harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jadi, bocah empat tahun ini beringsut mendekat dan menyeruak rombongan nenek sihir yang sedang mengerumuni pangerannya. Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, si bocah perempuan berpita―yang belakangan Seungkwan ketahui namanya adalah Soojin, tentu saja tidak terima waktunya dan Hansol terganggu dan ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang mampu dijangkau tangan mungilny―menarik telinga Seungkwan kencang.

Saat bocah berpita itu menarik telinganya, Seungkwan berpikir satu-satunya hal yang selalu ia lakukan kapanpun Jihoon membuatnya kesal―Seungkwan menjambaknya.

Lalu suasana di kelas menjadi semakin riuh.

Para bocah perempuan yang tidak terima temannya dijambak, kini mengerumuni Seungkwan.

Dan Hansol, layaknya bocah bule biasa yang tidak begitu mengerti arti kata yang dilontarkan teman-temannya di sekitarnya hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bodoh.

Jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan pindah pulang kampung dari tempatnya yang nyaman di New York sana.

Hansol tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya semalam sampai harus menerima semua ini.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya seganas ini. Dan―oh, apa itu? Apa bocah perempuan berpita itu baru saja mendorong Seungkwan jatuh? Hansol bergidik.

Apa salahnya?

Apa salah Hansol, ya Tuhan?

.

.

Jihoon merengut. Dia dipisahkan dari kedua adiknya. Jihoon tidak suka. Bersama siapa dia akan bermain kalau begitu? Di rumah dia yang paling tua dan bisa bebas membully adik-adiknya―meski pada akhirnya Seungkwan selalu balik membullynya, tapi di kelas ini, Jihoon yang termuda.

Dengan kata lain, dia yang di bully.

Bukan salahnya.

Ini salah mama Changmin yang memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah saat usianya belum genap lima tahun sementara di kelas semuanya sudah 5 tahun lebih.

Dan Jihoon yang paling kecil.

Paling mungil.

Paling manis kalau Sunny seonsaeng bilang.

Jihoon tidak mau mengakuinya tapi sebenarnya dia menuruni sifat pemalu sang mama sepenuhnya. Dan dia begitu takut menghadapi semua hyungdeul dan noonadeul di kelas ini. Mereka lebih tua dan jelas―lebih besar.

Jadi, saat Sunny seonsaeng mengumumkan ini jam makan snack, Jihoon membawa kotak bekalnya dan melipir duduk sendirian di pojokan.

Sudah tiga jam dia berada di sekolah dan―ini memalukan, tapi si sulung keluarga Shim belum berhasil membuat tali pertemanan dengan siapapun.

"Ya, maknae."

Jihoon tidak akan mendongak. ia masih sibuk memandang Cinnamon Roll buatan mama Changmin yang terlihat menggoda di dalam kotak bekalnya.

Tentu saja.

Dia tidak akan sadar kalau serombongan bocah yang berdiri di depannya sedang memanggilnya. Di rumah, bukan dia maknaenya, dan jelas bukan dia yang biasanya dipanggil maknae.

Lalu Jihoon merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk bahunya. Ia mendongak dari kotak bekalnya dan mendapati serombongan orang sedang menatapnya dan seseorang menusuk bahunya menggunakan ujung jari.

Jadi, Jihoon melakukan hal yang disuruh mama Changmin untuk dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan _calon_ teman.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Dua lesung pipitnya terlihat.

Soonyoung menunjuk bocah garang di sebelahnya. "Panggil dia hyung."

Lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan panggil aku hyung juga."

Jihoon―si polos Jihoon, hanya bisa mengangguk. Senyum lebar masih setia tertempel di wajahnya.

Sampai kenyataan pahit menerpanya.

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan bekalmu padaku." lalu tertawa―kedengarannya―jahat. "Atau aku dan dia," ia menunjuk bocah garang di sebelah―belakangan Jihoon tahu namanya Wonwoo, "Akan memukulmu."

Senyum lebar di wajah Jihoon memudar.

Jihoon spontan menggeleng dan kembali menutup bekalnya. Apa-apaan. Mama Changmin membuatnya dengan penuh cinta hanya untuknya.

Dan Soonyoung, tidak menerima penolakan. Ia maju memepet Jihoon dan― _poor_ Jihoon hanya bisa terduduk dengan raut wajah trauma. Ia mendekap kotak bekalnya erat-erat di dada.

Jihoon bahkan tidak sempat menjerit saat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dengan paksa mengambilnya dari dekapannya.

Curang.

Dua lawan satu.

Dan Jihoon kecil.

Tentu saja bocah itu kalah telak.

Jihoon tidak tahu kalau seorang hyung bisa menjadi sejahat ini.

Mama Changmin selalu mengajarinya untuk berbagi segalanya dengan Seungkwan dan Chan. Jadi, selama ini, setiap kali dia makan, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan membaginya dengan siapapun.

Tapi Soonyoung mengambil kotak bekal snacknya dengan paksa. Dan Jihoon tidak menyukainya. Soonyoung bisa memintanya baik-baik kan? Jihoon pasti akan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Seungkwan, meski menyebalkan tapi bocah itu selalu meminta baik-baik dengan _puppy eyes_ nya yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Dan Jihoon selalu memberinya bagian dari makanannya dengan sukarela. Padahal dia pikir Seungkwan adalah bocah paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Sungguh pemikiran yang salah.

Soonyoung lebih menyebalkan.

Dan Soonyoung sangat salah memutuskan untuk membully si sulung keluarga Shim.

Karena, meski kecil, tenaga si sulung melebihi tenaga bocah yang ukuran tubuhnya hampir sama dengannya.

Jadi, ketika Soonyoung menyentuh jarinya yang gemuk dan kecil di kotak bekal Jihoon untuk membukanya, Jihoon mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai kelas.

Dan kelas bunga matahari langsung riuh setelahnya.

.

.

 _Cekolah tidak sebuluk yang dipikilkan Kyuhyun ahjucci_ , pikir Chan senang. Di hari pertamanya, dia belajar menghapal teman satu mejanya. Satu meja berisi empat orang dan dibuat melingkar.

Ada dua bocah China yang terus menerus menatap papan tulis dengan bingung―Chan mengingat nama mereka sebagai Juni dan Mingho.

Bukan salahnya.

Dua bocah China itu punya nama yang sulit dilafalkan oleh lidahnya yang cadel―Junhui dan Minghao.

Lalu ada anak bule yang wajahnya tidak terlihat bule –malah terlihat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Bocah itu menyuruhnya memanggilnya Joshua―tapi Chan memanggilnya Josa.

Sekali lagi, salahkan orangtua mereka yang memberikan nama begitu susah untuk Chan lafalkan dengan benar.

Dan berakhir dengan Joshua menyuruhnya memanggilnya Jisoo.

Chan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memanggilnya dengan nama yang benar.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah saat Junhui dan Minghao mendelik menatapnya karena ia tidak melafalkan namanya dengan benar.

Tapi Chan bisa apa.

Salahkan lidahnya yang pendek.

"Chan-ie," panggil Jisoo ceria. Chan menoleh dari kotak bekalnya dan melempar senyum lebar.

Tiffany seonsaeng bilang mereka boleh makan snack dan bermain bersama teman-teman, jadi, si bungsu keluarga Shim ini membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengunyah potongan Cinnamon Rollnya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Boleh aku duduk di sana?" Jisoo menunjuk spot kosong di sebelahnya.

Chan mengangguk. "Duduk caja di cini, Jicu."

Jisoo duduk dan mengeluarkan miniatur tentara dari sakunya. "Mau main?"

Chan mengangguk bersemangat. "Beldua?"

Jisoo menggeleng. "Kau boleh memanggil anak yang lain kemari."

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada Junhui dan Minghao.

"Juni! Mingho!"

Keduanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Chan menyuruh mereka mendekat dan mengacungkan miniatur tentara di tangannya. "Lihat, Jicu punya miniatul tentala. Ayo main cama-cama."

Meski tidak begitu mengerti, keduanya mendekat.

Dan begitulah, empat anak beda bangsa dan bahasa ini bermain bersama.

"Juni mau ninamon lol?"

Junhui menoleh―dan setelah mendelik karena Chan masih memanggilnya Juni, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Ninamon lol?"

Chan menunjuk kotak bekalnya. Lalu Junhui tertawa. "Cinnamon roll, Chan-ie."

Chan menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya, ninamon lol."

Minghao tertawa saat sadar. "Chan-ie, Chan-ie masih cadel?"

Chan mengangguk malu-malu. "Maaf."

Junhui menggeleng. "Makanya Chan-ie memanggilku Juni? Dan memanggil Minghao dengan Mingho?"

Chan kembali mengangguk malu-malu. Jisoo mendadak tertawa. "Kau juga memanggilku Josha pertama kali. Lalu jadi Jicu sekarang."

Chan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia malu luar biasa. Dua saudaranya yang lain tidak pernah mempermasalahknnya. "C―Chan-ie minta ma―maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, dongsaeng."

"Dongsaeng?"

Junhui mengangguk. "Baba bilang, yang lebih muda dariku dipanggil dongsaeng di sini."

"Chan-ie dongceng Juni?"

Junhui mengangguk. "Um."

"Chan-ie juga dongsaengku." Kata Minghao.

"Chan-ie juga dongsaengku." Tiru Jisoo.

Chan-ie tersenyum dan menyudurkan kotak bekalnya. "Ayo makan ninamon lol cama-cama."

.

.

Di hari pertama sekolah, Seungkwan sudah duduk di kursi berpikir. Yoona seonsaeng menyeretnya keluar dari medan perang―meninggalkan para bocah perempuan yang menangis karena dia menjambak mereka sekaligus dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi kecil di pojok ruangan.

Namanya kursi berpikir.

Dan Yoona seonsaeng menyuruhnya duduk di sana untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan barusan.

Dan yang bisa kepala mungilnya pikirkan satu menit ini adalah―betapa dia membenci bocah perempuan berpita yang sudah mengalahkannya dalam adu jambak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Curang.

Bocah itu mainnya keroyokan.

Seungkwan sendirian.

Apalah ia, hanya bocah laki-laki yang sedang memperjuangkan pangerannya dari kerumunan nenek sihir jahat. Dia tidak punya daya kalau nenek sihirnya mainnya gerombolan.

Sudah begitu, mereka tiba-tiba menangis.

Seungkwan tidak mengerti. Di sini dia yang teraniaya. Dia memang menjambak mereka bebarengan―tapi dijambak segerombolan bocah perempuan jelas sekali hal yang lebih menyakitkan―tapi kenapa malah bocah-bocah itu yang menangis?

Dan kerena mereka menangis―di sinilah dia, duduk di kursi berpikir sendirian, jauh dari Hansol di pojokan.

Seungkwan semakin cemberut saat bocah-bocah berisik yang ia buat menangis tadi kembali mengerumuni Hansol. Tentu saja, sejak Hansol melempar senyum tampan padanya―catat, hanya pada Seungkwan seorang, Seungkwan sudah mengklaim Hansol itu miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan bocah-bocah berisik itu mengerumuni Hansolnya.

Jadi dia berdiri dan bersiap untuk kembali membubarkan kerumunan yang menyelimuti Hansol saat Yoona seonsaeng berdehem dan membuatnya duduk lagi.

"Lima menit, Seungkwan-ie. Lima menit."

Seungkwan kembali merengut. Dia kan tidak tahu lima menit itu sebenarnya berapa lama. Rasanya dia sudah duduk di sini selamanya.

"Seonsaeng,"

"Hm?"

"Lima menit itu berapa lama?"

Yoona seonsaeng menatap langit-langit kelas dan menghela nafasnya sebal. "Hanya sebentar."

"Tapi aku sudah duduk di sininya untuk waktu yang rasanya lama sekali. Bagaimana kalau seonsaeng lupa dan meninggalkan aku di sini sampai waktunya pulang dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain?"

Yoona seonsaeng tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Seungkwan―salah langkah, Seungkwan semakin menekuk wajah, "Kau punya banyak waktu bermain nanti, Seungkwan-ie."

.

.

Di hari pertama sekolah, Sunny seonsaeng menggiring Jihoon duduk di kursi berpikir.

Dan otak di kepala Jihoon hanya mampu memproduksi kalimat, _Kyuhyun ahjussi benar. Sekolah buruk dan banyak anak nakal_. Ia menatap Soonyoung di sebelah dan semakin menekuk wajah.

Ia teringat potongan cinnamon rollnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai setelah tumpah dari tempatnya karena ia mendorong Soonyoung tadi.

Ah, sayang sekali.

Dan sekarang Jihoon lapar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau."

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung sebal. Apa katanya? Tapi ia diam saja. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni anak nakal kata mama Changmin dulu saat Jihoon pulang ke rumah dengan lutut sobek setelah adu fisik dengan anak tetangga―anak tetangga mengatai Seungkwan gendut dan Jihoon langsung mendorongnya ke tanah. Tidak ada yang boleh mengatai Seungkwan gendut selain dirinya.

"Iya, ini gara-gara kau."

Kali ini si garang yang buka mulut.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar pendek."

Oh―tidak ada yang boleh mengatainya pendek. Bahkan Seungkwan sekalipun.

Jihoon berdiri dari kursinya dan melemparkan diri ke Soonyoung―membuat keduanya jatuh berguling-guling ke lantai.

Kelas bunga matahari kembali riuh.

Wonwoo―tidak terima ketua gengnya tergeletak di lantai ditimpa si mungil, ikut terjun ke lantai. Bukan untuk memisahkan dan menolong Soonyoung, dia malah menimpa Jihoon yang semakin menimpa Soonyoung yang berada paling bawah.

"Aaa!"

Jihoon menggeliat. Berusaha keluar dari kungkungan Soonyoung di bawah, dan Wonwoo di atas―yang sayangnya, sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Soonyoung memerangkapnya dengan sempurna, dan Wonwoo benar-benar menimpakan seluruh berat badannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon benar-benar terperangkap di tengah-tengah.

Bocah empat tahun itu sesak nafas.

Sunny seonsaeng, yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, terpana selama beberapa detik―

 _Oh, apa itu threesome_?

―sebelum bergerak sigap memisahkan ketiganya.

Kali ini, ketiganya duduk di kursi berpikir selama sepuluh menit.

.

.

"Chan-ie, setiap hari minggu kau pergi kemana?"

Chan mendongak dari miniatur tentaranya. "Mama celalu mengajak Chan-ie, Hoon-ie, dan Kwan-ie ke taman kota."

Sesaat, Chan merasa ekspresi wajah Jisoo berubah kaget―ternyata dia memang kaget.

"Kau tidak ke gereja?"

Chan memiringkan kepalanya. "Geleja?"

"Iya, gereja." Jisoo merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Bangunan sebesar ini yang punya lonceng raksasa di atasnya?"

"Lonceng lakcaca?"

Jisoo mengangguk semangat. "Kau tidak ke sana?"

Chang menggeleng. Dia tidak ingat mama Changmin pernah membawanya ke sebuah bangunan dengan deskripsi seperti yang dijelaskan Jisoo.

"Chan-ie belum pelnah ke cana, Jicu."

"Kau harus ke sana, Chan-ie."

"Eh?"

"Kata papa, setiap minggu kita harus ke sana. Berdoa."

Chan memiringkan kepalanya lagi. "Tapi Chan-ie, Hoon-ie, Kwan-ie, dan mama celalu beldoa cebelum tidul."

Jisoo memegang kedua bahu Chan dengan dramatis. "Berbeda. Minta mamamu membawamu ke sana Chan-ie."

Chan hanya mengangguk polos. "Ung, nanti Chan-ie bilang mama waktu mama jemput Chan-ie."

.

.

Saat Changmin datang menjemput si kembar dari sekolah, dia tidak menduga akan mendapati si sulung dan si tengah dengan wajah tertekuk sedemikian rupa―berbeda dengan si bungsu yang tampak ceria―seolah-olah Changmin baru saja membelikannya plushie dinosaurus.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Si sulung memalingkan wajah dan berjalan lebih dulu di depan―menolak curhat. Begitupun si tengah, ia menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti Jihoon di depan―meninggakan Changmin kebingungan di belakang.

"Chan-ie?"

Chan mendongak.

"Kenapa kedua saudaramu?"

Chan menggeleng―si bungsu sama sekali tidak tahu prahara apa saja yang menimpa kedua saudaranya di kelas mereka. Ia meraih tangan Changmin lalu menggandengnya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"Menyenangkan!"

Oh―si bungsu bahkan sampai melompat-lompat senang. Changmin tertawa kecil. Ia menatap kedua putranya yang lain di depan dan merasa khawatir tiba-tiba. Raut wajah keruh yang diperlihatkan keduanya tidak menunjukkan rasa senang di hari pertama sekolah.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak?_

"Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin menoleh dan menelan ludahnya. Taeyeon sedang melipat tangan dengan eskpresi mendung di wajah.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Changmin mengangguk. Si kembar mengekor di belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat keluar dari ruang guru, Changmin mendadak ingat apa yang lupa diberitahukannya tadi pagi.

 _Oh, yeah, Changmin lupa memberitahu para guru kalau si kembar hobi sekali membuat onar_.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Haha maapkeun apdetnya telaaaaat banget /bow/

Oh, i decide to change the pairs.

Some readers gimme advice. And i think its not bad.

Mungkin emang Divaboo lebih cocok sama Pernon. Menulis interaksi mereka di chapter ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan well, hasilnya jadi lebih panjang dari yang lain but, yeah, saya suka dengan Divaboo yang ganas dan beringas mempertahankan apa yang dia pikir menjadi miliknya /laugh/

Dan saya memutuskan si Chan dipasangin sama si Jisoo /saya juga heran di mana momentnya/ dan mungkin momentnya belum banyak. Ya, namanya aja pasangan paling polos. Channya polos. Jisoo juga polos. Yasudahlah.

Tapi tenang, si sulung Jihoon masih sama abang pacarnya―Soonyoung. Nulis mereka juga menyenangkan. Soonyoung si pembully yang ketemu korban bully yang gak bisa dibully. Mungkin interaksi mereka lebih banyak berantem. Berantem-berantem cinta /like love and hate war/ karena emang Jihoon itu adalah uke galak yang gak keliatan lemah tapi manis di dalam /hidup tsundere Jihoon!/ tapi karena mereka masih bocah, Jihoon 4 th, Soonyoung 5 th, jadi manis-manisnya ya manis-manis bocah.

/anjir, ini bocah tapi cinta-cintaannya udah luar biasa/ /tepuk jidat/

Dan saya baru sadar. Ini anaknya Changmin uke semua /oops/ /mampus/

.

.

P.S. I'll give you my twitter id. Just search faaannisa [remember, triple a!] and feel free to spam me with anything. You can mention me and we can have some chit chat or we can fangirling over our baby Seventeen, or, you can send me about your request or gimme some idea /Gak janji bakal dikabulin semua tapi bakal saya saring ide dan rikuesnya/

Or, the most important, you can nag me! Please, feel free to send me mention or dirrect message your nagging about my fanfiction update! I need a reminder! /saya suka lupa punya utang fanfiksi/ /maapkeun/

P.S.S saya minta maaf sama reader Only and Only One, saya nggak nyangka bisa bikin nangis orang-orang /bow/ ini saya bawa mama Changmin dan anak-anaknya sebagai obat penawar, oke? /laugh/ /bow again/

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

"Mama."

"Hm?"

"Mama, kalau Kwan-ie sudah besar, Kwan-ie akan menikah dengan Hansol."

"Hansol?"

Changmin tidak tahu Hansol itu siapa tapi ia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Mm."

"Mama,"

"Iya, Jihoon?"

"Besok Hoon-ie mau bawa raket nyamuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memukul Soonyoung."

Changmin memasang wajah datar. Sejak kapan putra sulungnya jadi ganas begini.

"Jihoon?"

"Iya, mama?"

"Ingat apa kata mama? jangan nakal."

"...maaf, mama."

"Dimaafkan."

"Mama."

"Iya, Chan-ie?"

"Hali minggu kita ke geleja?"

"Hah?"

"Jicu bilang, setiap hali minggu kita haluc pelgi ke geleja."

"Chan―"

"Di geleja kita bica beldoa, mama."

"Chan-ie,"

Chan memandang ibunya dengan polos.

Changmin berdehem.

"Kita buddha."

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
